


Breed me, Bucky

by Bear_shark



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO roleplay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Bucky kinkshames himself but gets over it, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Roleplay, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, not actual omegaverse just roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark
Summary: Steve had a plan. A carefully constructed four part plan to get his boyfriend to be a little more dominant and adventurous in the bedroom. One way in particular: omegaverse roleplay.Also, the first dirty thing I've ever written. MCU Kink Bingo has corrupted me. :)





	Breed me, Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to [roe87](roe87) ([the alt-masc](https://jro616.tumblr.com/)) for beta-ing this story and making it much better. All my love.  
> 

“You know in reality that would split your asshole open, super serum or no?” Bucky looked at Steve with amusement on his face.

“Buck,” Steve said, sweetly batting his eyelashes. “It’s a fantasy. It’s not about being realistic.”

Steve had a plan. A carefully constructed four part plan to get his boyfriend to be a little more dominant and adventurous in the bedroom. First, wait for a successful mission where Bucky got to take a leadership role, so he’d be feeling good about himself. Second, take Bucky out to his favorite burger place to celebrate the mission and secretly wear new lace panties. Third (and this was the best part) seduce boyfriend into having passionate post-mission sex. Revealing the panties will make that part inevitable. Finally, once Bucky is blissed out and feeling invincible, while they are still naked and tangled together, casually bring up ways to be more adventurous in bed. One way in particular: omegaverse roleplay.

So far, Bucky was looking unconvinced. No problem, Steve had planned for this.

He pouted his lips. “You mean you don’t want to be my big, strong alpha, fucking me while I beg for you?”

“Jesus, Steve.” Bucky ran a hand across his face. “The things you say.”

Steve pouted more, and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“God, you know how to play me,” Bucky exclaimed. “Of course I want to hold you down, and” he gestured vaguely at Steve, “do that stuff.”

Steve was fighting the urge to look smug. “You gonna fill me up, Bucky? Breed me? Make me come on your knot?”

Bucky pulled away, a frown on his face. “No.”

When Steve’s face fell, Bucky hurried to recover. “I mean, yes. I’m game to try something new. I just, you know, don’t wanna hurt you.”

And that was exactly the problem. Before the war, Bucky had always been so gentle with Steve. And Steve had appreciated that, he was quite breakable in those days. Even after the serum and especially since finding Steve in the future, Bucky was all slow thrusts and murmured endearments. Steve liked that kind of sex, loved it really, but now he wanted to see what his super serum body could handle.

Bucky’s Winter Soldier self-control was extreme, and he never seemed to fully relax, even in bed. He was afraid of losing control and hurting Steve. Steve _got_ that, he did, but, god, did he want to get pounded. He wanted a hand on his throat holding him down. He wanted Bucky to boss him around, to tease him, and make him wait to come. He wanted a break from being Captain America.

Bucky had been down for trying some new things. He’d rolled with it (eagerly) when Steve had brought out the panties, and he tried, Steve could really tell he was trying, to be a little rougher and dominant once Steve asked for it. Steve had explained that he got tired of having to be macho Captain America all the time, and sometimes he just wanted to look pretty and be manhandled.

Bucky ran a soothing hand down Steve’s side, and Steve let himself relax into the touch. They were quiet for a few minutes before Bucky murmured, “It’s just the knot thing I don’t get. It makes me feel like...” Bucky’s cheeks flushed red, and he wouldn’t meet Steve’s eyes. “Maybe my dick’s not enough for you?”

Steve gave his boyfriend an indulgent smile. Bucky had a thick nine inch super soldier dick. Still, his boyfriend was at least considering omegaverse roleplay, and Steve figured that earned him a little ego boost.

“Bucky,” Steve said as close to serious as possible. “I love your dick. I came on it twice within the last thirty minutes. Okay?”

Bucky nodded, looking a bit sheepish.

“It’s just a fantasy,” Steve continued. “Something to spice things up once in awhile.”

Or more than once in awhile, if it went well, Steve thought. Best not to spring that on his boyfriend before they tried it.

“Why don’t you,” Steve ran his fingers lightly over Bucky’s chest and softly squeezed a nipple, “read a some of the erotica I’ll send you?” Steve slid down his boyfriend’s naked body, kissing as he went and still using his casual tone.

“You might like it. Now,” Steve ran his tongue over the head of Bucky’s half-hard cock, “let me show you just how much I like your dick.” Steve slid Bucky into his mouth still maintaining eye contact.

Bucky groaned, his cock thickening in Steve’s mouth. “I know what you’re doing.”

Steve hummed around Bucky’s cock, giving him his best innocent look.

Bucky moaned again. His hips moved in a brief thrust. “God, and it’s working. I’ll do your weird werewolf sex thing.”

Steve sucked Bucky down deeper then pulled off with a satisfying pop. He smirked and blew his boyfriend a kiss before taking Bucky back into his mouth.

\--

A few days later, Bucky sat down next to Steve looking nervous. “I read the stories you sent me,” he said mournfully.

Steve looked at Bucky’s expression and felt a flood of guilt. He spoke quickly. “It’s okay, baby. I’d never make you do something you didn’t want. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.”

Bucky put his head in his hands and mumbled, “It’s worse than that.”

Steve wracked his brain. What could be worse than Bucky feeling coerced? He heard Bucky say something but couldn’t quite make out the words. Steve pulled Bucky up and softly kissed his knuckles. “What’s wrong, baby? I couldn’t hear you.”

Bucky cleared his throat, “I said, I liked it.”

Steve pulled Bucky’s face to him and kissed him eagerly on the lips. “You did?”

Bucky nodded slowly. “What’s wrong with me, Steve? Why do I find it so hot?”

Steve let go of Bucky’s face and began kissing his neck. Just talking about this was already getting Steve hard. He straddled his surprised boyfriend and ran his fingers through Bucky’s long hair.

“Natasha says not to overanalyze these things. You like what you like.”

Bucky startled, and it was his turn to look panicked. “Natalia knows about this?”

Steve shrugged and threaded his fingers through Bucky’s hand. “Who do you think first told me about omegaverse?”

Bucky looked stunned. He eyed Steve’s laptop sitting on the coffee table.

“I don’t know. How does anybody find things on the internet?”

Steve wanted to tease him about that, but now was not the time to get distracted.

“So.” He pulled his shell shocked boyfriend closer. “What did you like about it? And,” Steve tipped Bucky’s chin up, “you have to look me in the eye while you tell me, or we’re not doing this.”

When Bucky looked confused, Steve explained, “This is one of my favorite fantasies, and if we do it, I want to go all in. Once we start, no making fun of me.”

Bucky bit his lips, clearly trying to hold back a grin. His thumb stroked lightly over Steve’s knuckles. “I can laugh a little, right? I mean, it is a little ridiculous.”

Steve rolled his eyes again, but conceded the point. “Okay, fine. So, come on. Tell me?”

“Well, of course, I liked the whole dominant thing.” Bucky’s cheeks were glowing red, and Steve rewarded his honesty with a soft kiss.

“And,” Bucky continued, “you know, I liked the idea of you begging me to fuck you.”

Steve ground his hips down against Bucky in agreement.

“And,” Bucky paused, his cheeks so red they were almost purple, “the whole knotting thing is hot.”

How historians ever though Bucky was the smooth one and Steve the innocent virgin was beyond Steve. He surged forward, running fingers through Bucky’s hair and grabbing it tightly.

“You liked that?”

Bucky nodded, brushing his lips against Steve’s. “I don’t know why.”

Steve pulled Bucky’s hair even tighter and gave him a passionate kiss. “Who cares? Let’s go with it.”

Steve let go of Bucky’s hair so he could pull his shirt off.

“Wait,” Bucky said. His chest was heaving and Steve could feel his hard cock underneath him. Bucky took a deep breath and gently moved Steve off him. “Sweetheart, if we’re going to do this, and I do want to, we’re going to have to plan things out first.”

Steve nodded a bit too quickly, still keyed up. “Sure, Buck. Whatever you want.”

Bucky ran his thumb down Steve’s cheek. “I’ll take care of you.”

Steve shivered. There was his big, confident alpha.

“I, um, have some ideas about knotting, but I wanted to run them by you first.”

\---

After a long conversation mapping out the scene, with room for improvisation and surprises, they decided to take a few days to get ready for their omegaverse roleplay. Steve had some supplies he needed to buy, Bucky wanted to practice playing the alpha part confidently, and they both made sure the team knew not to disturb them for anything less than a world-ending emergency.

When the night came, Steve sat in the living room fidgeting with his short chemise and lace panties. He had chosen dainty white lingerie, a touch of pink lipgloss, and just a little eyeliner--wanting to look like a blushing virgin omega. At least at first.

Bucky strode confidently into their living room wearing (at Steve’s request) his kevlar vest, tactical pants, and combat boots. He looked every bit the virile alpha, and Steve couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, but otherwise did not acknowledge Steve. He walked past him into the kitchen and poured a glass of water.

Steve whined, “Bucky.” He had worked a large blue butt plug into his ass earlier, so that when the time came, he’d be open and ready. And he’d played with himself before Bucky arrived, so he’d have that desperate heat feeling.

Bucky walked over, and sat casually on the arm of the couch. “What was that, doll?”

Steve felt his cheeks heat up. Joking about doing this was much easier than going all in. But Steve Rogers never backed down from a challenge.

“Bucky, please,” he said breathily. “Need you. Need you so bad.”

Bucky hummed lightly and ran his thumb under the strap of Steve’s chemise. “I don’t know, doll. Good girl like you might not know what to do with me.” He stared pointedly at his hard cock, visible even through the combat pants. “Not sure you could handle it.”

Steve shifted, and the plug did all kinds of wonderful things to his insides. He flushed, trying to hide his reaction. The plug was supposed to be a surprise.

“Please, Bucky.” Steve rubbed at his stomach, and then stroked his hard cock through the panties. “Need you. It hurts. Please, Bucky.”

Bucky stroked his finger down the side of Steve’s cheek and onto his lips. Steve sucked on it wantonly, and preened at Bucky’s sharp intake of breath.

Steve was thrilled every time his boyfriend’s passion broke through his Winter Soldier self-control.

Bucky pulled his thumb out of his mouth, and spread the wetness on Steve’s lips. He smiled smugly. “Good girl like you knows how to ask the right way.”

Steve whined again and bared his neck in submission. “Please, alpha,” he said softly.

Bucky slid his hand behind Steve’s neck and gripped firmly, and Steve immediately went pliant. 

“You gotta be specific, doll. You gotta ask for what you want or I won’t give it to you.”

Steve looked up at Steve through his long lashes. He pretended to stumble over his words. “P-Please give me your big knot, alpha. Need it. Please.”

Steve shivered as he felt all of Bucky’s attention focused on him. His alpha’s nostrils had flared with a slight shimmer of sweat on his forehead.

“I’ll give you what you need.”

Lightning fast, Bucky pulled Steve off the couch and into a bridal hold. He rubbed his lips on Steve’s lips, sucking and biting. “Sweet little omega. I’ll take care of you.”

The new position pushed the plug more firmly against Steve’s prostate, and he moaned loudly. Bucky’s fingers tightened his hold to near bruising levels.

He carried Steve into the bedroom and gently laid him on the bed. Bucky rubbed his neck against Steve’s wrist and buried his face in Steve’s neck, clearly scenting him.

“You smell so good, doll. Could barely keep it together out there with you smelling so sweet.”

Steve whimpered. He could feel his cock leaking pre-cum, dampening the front of his panties. Bucky’s weight on top of him put even more pressure on the plug, and Steve had to gasp for breath.

“It hurts, alpha. Please.”

Bucky hushed him gently. “I know, baby. It’s the heat cramps. I’ll make you feel good.”

Bucky ran his finger down Steve’s chest and pinched a nipple. Steve yelped and his hips thrust upwards.

“Was that too hard, omega?” Bucky asked in faux-apologetic tones. He laved his tongue over the thin mesh covering his nipple. “Let alpha make it better.”

Bucky sucked Steve’s nipple into his mouth, wetting the front of the chemise until it clung translucent on Steve’s chest. Bucky bit down hard, and Steve barely suppressed a scream, tears pricking his eyes.

Steve squirmed in pleasure. “Oh, Alpha, please.”

Bucky pulled back and clucked his tongue. “Such a demanding little omega. Do you like my mouth on your tits?”

Steve nodded quickly, his nipples wet and tingling.

“What do you say when someone gives you something nice?” 

Steve’s body felt hot all over with the teasing and the touch of humiliation. His brain was fuzzy, and it took him a moment to figure out what Bucky wanted. When he spoke, his tongue felt thick in his mouth, “Th-thank you, alpha.”

Bucky’s grin was blinding, clearly pleased. “You’re welcome, omega.”

He rolled his hips down over Steve’s lace clad cock, the friction just shy of too much.

“I have another gift for you,” Bucky said, thrusting his hips for emphasis. He let his full weight press on Steve. The buckles from the kevlar vest biting into Steve’s uncovered skin. Bucky’s breath was hot on Steve’s skin as he bit his earlobe.

Steve whimpered and rolled his body against Bucky’s. He needed to come like, yesterday.

Bucky leaned up, his hips still firmly pressed against Steve. His metal hand held him in place while the other lightly grasped Steve’s throat.

“Oh, sweet omega,” Bucky said squeezing gently. “You got it so bad you can hardly think straight.”

Steve bit his lips and nodded, pushing his neck into Bucky’s hand hard enough to feel the delicious pressure on his windpipe.

He pulled his hand back, but before Steve could mourn the loss, Bucky slid two fingers into Steve’s mouth. Steve sucked hard, dizzy and desperate, wondering how long Bucky was going to make him wait.

“That’s good, doll. You’re so good, Stevie. Taking my fingers so well.”

Steve made a wounded noise, his cock getting impossibly harder at the praise. Bucky grinned and it was wild, feral. The cracks in Bucky’s self-control only made Steve hotter, and he sucked harder.

“Aw, you want me so bad, don’t you?” Bucky slid another finger into Steve’s mouth, and Steve struggled to nod with it. A little saliva escaped from the corner of his lips.

“Ask me, omega,” Bucky said, not removing his fingers. “Ask me for my knot.”

Steve felt light headed, god but he loved having his mouth full. And with Bucky’s weight on him, hips rocking, their cocks rubbing together slowly and the plug torturing his prostate. He tried to speak around the fingers in his mouth, but it made breathing harder, and more drool rolled down his chin. When Bucky said, “So beautiful,” Steve couldn’t control it, he came with an explosion of light behind his eyes and a sharp cry muffled by the fingers in his mouth.

Bucky gently removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheet. He rolled to the side and stroked Steve’s hair to help him come down.

“So good, Stevie. You’re such a good omega. You’re doing so well.”

Steve grinned dopily. No amount of Steve’s requests to be dominated was going to stop his boyfriend from being a sap in bed, and Steve loved him for it.

“I love you, alpha.”

Bucky’s smile was light, teasing. “You’re not going to break character at all? Do you need a second?”

Steve shook his head and pawed clumsily at Bucky’s pants. “Keep going. I’m ready.”

Bucky laughed loudly, and Steve couldn’t help feeling warmed by it.

“Well, alphas take care of omegas in heat, so I am going to get you a glass of water and clean you up. Then we can continue.”

Steve smiled and nodded, thrilled that Bucky was taking his fantasy so seriously. Bucky left the room, and Steve hurriedly removed the butt plug and hid it, wanting Bucky to be surprised. Bucky returned to the room with a cool glass of water that he held up to Steve’s lips so he could drink. After Steve was done, Bucky put the glass on the bedside table and stroked Steve’s cheek.

“You’re burning up, doll. Heat cramps still bad?”

Steve whimpered, excited that Bucky had slipped back into character. He knew how he looked --kiss swollen lips, tear tracks, his eyeliner had no doubt smudged, a spit soaked chemise and creamed underwear-- thoroughly debauched.

“Let me get you cleaned up.” Bucky reached under the chemise and slipped it up and over Steve’s broad shoulders. He felt for Steve panties, the cooling wet lace almost painful on his oversensitive cock.

Bucky ran a warm washcloth gently over Steve’s dick and balls. He teased a finger back to play with Steve’s hole only to find it already loose and wet. The shock was evident on Bucky’s face.

“Omega, have you been playing with yourself without me?”

Steve gave Bucky his best distressed and guilty face. “No, alpha! It’s just the heat. I felt so empty.”

Bucky’s finger traced the relaxed muscle of Steve’s asshole. “You couldn’t help it, could you. Tried to take care of yourself, but it wasn’t enough.”

Steve bit his lip and nodded. “Need you.”

Bucky slid two fingers into Steve’s already lubed channel and moved them slowly with no resistance. He groaned, “Fuck, Stevie. You’re so wet for me.”

Steve whimpered. His cock was getting hard again, and he wanted Bucky inside him. Steve moved his hips, trying to fuck himself on Bucky’s fingers.

Bucky’s grin was dark, and Steve shivered with excitement. He slid in and out three fingers and then four.

“Christ,” he murmured. “You’re all sloppy already.” Suddenly his tone became steely. “You been running with other alphas? They get you all loose?” His other hand gripped Steve’s hip, keeping him from moving.

Steve wriggled, trying to get Bucky to start moving again, but Bucky’s arm held him in place, the grip just shy of too tight. When Steve stilled, Bucky moved his hand back to Steve’s throat and squeezed. Steve’s cock twitched and spilled pre-cum.

“I asked you a question, omega,” Bucky said, with each word the squeeze got tighter. “You been running around with other alphas?”

Steve choked out, “No.”

Bucky lightened his grip. “Good girl.” He leaned over and kissed Steve hard on the lips. “You’re mine. My omega.”

Steve shivered at his words. “Yours.”

Satisfied, Bucky removed his hand and Steve gasped in a breath.

“Please, alpha, please,” he whined between gulps of air.

Bucky’s whole body was coiled tightly, and Steve knew he was close to losing it. Still his voice was hard when he spoke. “Good omegas ask for what they want, and they ask nicely.”

Steve thrust his hips up in frustration, the canvas of Bucky’s pants too rough, but he had to get some friction.

“Please, please, please,” Steve whined. Tears began to well. “Please, alpha. It hurts. Please.”

Bucky’s grip on Steve’s wrist tightened, “Please _what?_ ”

Steve struggled, pretending to try to free his hands. “Please give me your cock, alpha!”

Bucky released Steve’s hands and pulled him into a bruising, toe-curling kiss. It was so powerful, and with his boyfriend on top of him, his vest smelling like leather and gunsmoke, Steve was surrounded by Bucky, engulfed by him, and Steve felt small and protected for the first time in years.

Bucky pulled back and began ripping his vest and pants off. That wasn’t part of the scene. Steve was supposed to do that, but seeing his normally iron-willed boyfriend desperate to get inside him stoked Steve’s fire even higher. He hopped up and hastily began untying the laces of Bucky’s boots.

“Want your cock so bad, alpha. Need you to fuck me.”

Bucky was hurriedly slipping off his tactical vest while Steve untied the second boot.

“I know,” Bucky grunted, kicking off his boots and pulling off his pants. “ _Present_ , omega. Show me what’s mine.”

Steve rolled over quickly onto his knees, his face on the pillow, hands pulling his ass cheeks apart.

Desperate as he was, Bucky still slid a few fingers in and out of Steve to make sure he was fully prepped.

Steve groaned, kicking back at his boyfriend. “I’m ready, Buck! Stop messing around.”

Bucky stopped entirely, “You’ll take what I give you, omega.”

Steve pushed back on Bucky’s fingers desperately, “No, no, alpha! I’m sorry. Don’t stop.”

Bucky chuckled darkly before lining himself up and thrusting hard and deep. Steve cried out at the brief sting and the overwhelming fullness.

“You’re a needy little thing aren’t you? What do you say?”

Steve breathed in quickly, dizzy with want and the desperate need for more. “Move, please, please.”

Bucky hushed Steve and ran a metal hand down his spine. “That’s not what I want to hear.”

Steve’s face burned, he felt embarrassed and giddy. “Thank you for your cock, alpha.”

Bucky groaned and began slowly thrusting. “Say it again.”

“Thank you for your cock, alpha.”

Bucky’s thrusts grew harder, his grip bruising tight. “Again!”

Steve could barely breathe, the air punched out of him with the punishing rhythm. “Thank you for your cock, alpha,” he gasped.

Bucky pulled out, and Steve whined at the sudden emptiness. Bucky flipped him over, lined up, and thrust back in.

“God, you feel good, omega. So good for me.”

Bucky kept pounding into him, and vaguely Steve heard himself saying “thank you” over and over like a benediction.

“You gonna touch your sweet little omega cock, baby?” Bucky ground out. He was completely covered in sweat, hair slipping out of his bun. “You gonna come on my knot?”

Steve nodded and began touching himself. Bucky slowed his rhythm, and Steve looked at him with a frown.

Bucky’s expression showed some mix of love and exasperation. “Jesus, Steve! Give me a second. I’m doing the whole knot thing.”

He quickly slicked a finger and carefully slid it inside of Steve.

“Alpha,” Steve cried. “So full! More!”

Gingerly, Bucky slid in another finger and then another, until four fingers and Bucky’s dick were sliding in and out of Steve’s overstretched asshole.

“You’re taking my knot so well, baby” Bucky husked. “Not gonna last much longer.”

Steve pulled harder on his cock, “Fill me up! Breed me, alpha.”

Bucky gave one last powerful thrust and came with a shout, spilling into Steve and taking him over the edge with him.

Bucky withdrew his fingers but left his cock inside Steve and rolled them gently to the side. They lay there together for several minutes, and Bucky ran his fingers up and down Steve’s chest.

He began to move away, but Steve reached behind to grab him. “Hey! Knots take thirty minutes to go down. You have to stay and cuddle.”

Bucky groaned but moved back to spoon Steve. “Stevie, we are drenched in sweat and come.”

Steve laughed happily, even as he felt his hair stick to his forehead. “Don’t care.”

Bucky grumbled but nuzzled into Steve’s neck, so Steve figured the mess must not be bothering him too much.

“So, did you like it?” Steve asked, feeling pretty confident of the answer.

Bucky huffed a laugh, “It’s your thing, Stevie. Did you like it?”

Steve reached back and pinched Bucky’s hip.

“Jesus,” Bucky cried. “No need to get violent about it. I liked it, okay?”

Steve grinned. “Yeah, me, too.”

Bucky nosed at Steve’s wet hairline, pressing kisses there. “Maybe next time I could be the omega.”

Steve turned excitedly, causing Bucky to slide out of him with a curse.

“You gonna beg for me, Bucky? Beg for--”

“Yeah, yeah. All that. Jesus, I’m exhausted. How do you have so much energy?”

Steve reached down and took Bucky’s spent cock in hand. “Maybe, I could wake you up?”

Bucky rolled out of bed and away from his boyfriend. “Nope. Wake yourself up.” He walked into the bathroom and called back, “I did your weird werewolf sex thing, and now I’m going to take a shower.”

Steve wasn’t buying it. “You loved it,” he called out.

Steve heard the sound of the shower turning on. “Shut up, Steve. Get in the shower.”

Steve hurried into the shower and stepped under the warm spray. “Yes, alpha.”

Bucky smiled, pulling Steve in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Spell check likes to turn "knotting" into "knitting," which is a different kink. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [tinybearswithjetpacks](https://tinybearswithjetpacks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
